1. Field
This invention relates to DC blocking amplifiers, and more specifically, to multi-stage switched-capacitor DC blocking amplifiers.
2. Background
There is an increasing demand to provide high quality audio and video from a variety of user devices. For example, handheld devices are now capable of rendering high definition video and outputting high quality multichannel audio. Such devices typically require audio amplifiers that are designed to provide high quality signal amplification.
In a typical device implementation, an integrated amplifier with high-pass filtering is provided for audio applications. For example, the high-pass filtering removes DC components from a microphone input signal before amplification. The high-pass filtering may utilize DC blocking capacitors to reduce the cost and circuit board area of the system.